


【德哈】夜交性（下含r）

by lavilia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavilia/pseuds/lavilia
Summary: *吸血鬼德x血猎哈前文与设定指路lofter：疯帽匠✍
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	【德哈】夜交性（下含r）

08.  
“Harry，你还好吗？”  
在按照计划出击前，Hermione叫住了Harry，担忧的目光划过他挂满水珠的脸。在她递来的手帕触碰到他的脸颊前，Harry抬手满不在乎地抹掉了下巴上的水珠，露出一个安抚的笑容。  
“没事，我出发前打够抑制剂了——刚刚去湖边洗了一把脸，感觉还不赖。”  
“我还是不建议你在敏感时期逞强。”Hermione责怪地说，“我想如果你的alpha还有点良心，早在上回半夜私会你时他就应该重新标记，至少新的信息素能让你撑过这个星期——他一定是故意的！”  
“你不能指望Malfoy学会有良心，他连人都不做了。”Harry只得用半嘲讽的语调调侃，试图缓和女巫的焦虑。“好了，我们再不出发就要落后于其他组的进度了。”  
基于Harry Potter独特的身体状况，Dumbledore在劝说无果后只得特批魔药专家Hermione与他一同行动。女巫随身携带的医疗包里施了空间延展咒，里面放着可以麻痹吸血鬼神经的药剂，小小一针管迅速推到底甚至可以起到致命作用。剩下的便是迅速愈合急救药品以及成排的抑制剂。  
Harry旁观她进行最后清点时便被那密密麻麻整齐排列的针管吓得头皮发麻：“嘿，真的要带这么多抑制剂吗？我会不会因为摄入过多当场暴毙啊？”  
“所以我们应该竭力避免使用——除非万不得已。”Hermione不高兴地说，“你要做的就是尽量防止催情信息素在你体内散播得过快，否则你将需要隔二十分钟打一次抑制剂，这本身就很伤身体了。”  
更何况就算打十管、百管的抑制剂，都不会比alpha的信息素安抚来得有效。Hermione冷静地将这句话烂在肚子里。毕竟接下来要跟Draco Malfoy算总账的是Harry Potter，她觉得好友应该并不想在此刻回忆起他们俩之间那亲密得几乎要融入血液间的联系。  
Harry当然不知道他的好友在替他担忧什么，事实上，他挺乐观的。  
他决定赢下这场战役，至于他的alpha——就算是用上敲晕了装麻袋拖回来这种上不了台面的手段Harry都不介意，他早就厌倦了该死的猫鼠游戏。  
  
09.  
闪身惊险地躲开一个刀割咒后，Harry扶着残垣低低喘了口气，如果接下来的两分钟内他走不出这片雾区，那么事情发展的状况只会不可避免地朝最坏的方向滑去。  
雾是不会散的。  
他不信邪地最后一次挥剑刺入浓白雾气中，就像劈开水流一般，眼前的场景很快又被合拢而来的雾气吞噬。Harry朝着浓雾闭拢前那一瞬望见的三层麻瓜别墅跌跌撞撞地跑去，视野再次被遮挡后，他听见一片灰茫茫的混沌间传来女人的惊呼声。  
Hermione！  
他咬牙，在电光火石间做出了抉择，放弃了好不容易发现的避难建筑所，朝Hermione尖叫声发出的方向奔去。  
这次战斗的难度远远超过了他的心里预估，在被这团诡异的浓雾吞没后不久Harry就跟Hermione走散了。这似乎是这片浓雾存在的意义——无论怎样紧密的联合都会在空泛可怖的混沌间渐渐断开。更麻烦的是，Harry在寻找女巫的踪影时，已经敏锐地察觉到了一个无可奈何的事实——尽管他竭力调整状态，炽热的体温还是以可感的速度迅速攀升。  
20分钟，去他的二十分钟。  
如果Hermione出事他一辈子都不会原谅自己。如果不是他自私的选择……Harry用力摇了摇头，现在绝对不能让这种软弱地想法侵占头脑——趁他还清醒。  
他必须找到她。  
Malfoy进入这个鬼地方时便留意起omega的信息素——是的，他不抱希望地祈祷过Potter会识相地待在宿舍里解决他的发情期。而事实证明他实在太了解自己的omega了。  
枫糖浆浓稠的甜蜜信息素融化在水一般的雾气中，如同Draco临行前泡的那杯蜂蜜水似的——他喝蜂蜜水代替晚餐的举动招致了那些饮用鲜血石榴汁的同事们的肆意嘲笑。然而只有他心底明白，猩红的美餐在补充体力的同时也会在接下来几小时化作盘踞在心间不散的血腥欲望。  
Draco并不想在与亲爱的omega重逢时满脑子只想着一口吸干他的血。  
事实证明他是多虑了。  
找到Potter的过程花不了多少时间，原因显而易见——Harry在浓雾中迷失了方向，随着时间的推移以及精神持续性高度紧张，信息素的气味变得格外浓烈，如同凭空撒了一把催情剂，方圆几里的alpha都闻到了诱人的气息——根本不需要Draco留神寻觅，他的本能已经牵引着他来到omega身边。  
他看见一个高大的身影正与Harry扭打在一起。  
alpha吸血鬼尖锐的獠牙几乎抓准了机会就往Harry白皙柔嫩的脖颈上咬去，血猎拼死抵抗，将剑鞘横挡在吸血鬼的獠牙间勉强阻止进一步的攻击——但他的力气确是要耗尽了，Harry握剑的手暴起青筋，不断颤抖着，几滴冷汗顺着额角滑进眼窝里，在一片高热引起的眩晕中引入了针扎一般的刺痛。  
要输了么。  
消极的想法在他脑海中一闪而逝，下一瞬压在身体上的重量突然消失，深深陷入肩膀的长指甲噗的一声从血肉中不情不愿地拔出。  
他被惯性力丢到了地上，Harry顾不得流血不止的伤口便勉强撑着身体爬起来，擦掉眼角的汗——他看到某个被他一直形容做懦弱背叛者的家伙一拳砸在了同伴脸上，力气大到几乎要将那个高他一个脑袋的吸血鬼掀翻在地。  
“你干什么？！”吸血鬼显然没想到会被友军攻击，他惊怒地吼叫着。  
“感谢你，Crabbe！”Draco冷冷地回复。  
他并没有继续和趴在地上哼哼唧唧的同伴再废话，二话不说便将正努力从地上爬起的Harry一个公主抱捞在怀里，开启了百米冲刺。  
Harry被他这一系列操作吓得只能下意识搂紧alpha的脖子：“等等，我的剑还在……”  
“都什么时候了Potter，你还指望捡装备？”  
Draco低骂了句，感到怀里的伤员还在不安分地挣扎，于是腾出一只手对着omega的臀瓣来了一巴掌。  
Malfoy你这个流氓！！  
Harry顿时涨红了脸。臀肉对omega而言是多敏感的位置他Malfoy又不是不知道！几缕蜜液缓缓从隐秘的穴口中流出，沾湿了敏感的腿间——Harry别无他法，只能颤颤巍巍地夹紧了腿，羞耻得直将脸埋进Draco怀中。  
他妈的，丢死人了。  
  
10.  
“唔！你干什么？！”  
Draco温热的鼻息拂过Harry脖颈时，omega缩了缩脖子，抬手挡住了脆弱敏感的位置，微微侧过脸瞪他。  
“补一个标记。”Draco用理所当然的语气回答，他们现在正靠在一处相对隐蔽的树荫下，吸血鬼背靠大树将他的omega圈在怀里，低头轻嗅腺体散发出的甜美到越发勾人的信息素。  
口干舌燥，仅仅是凑近闻一闻都要心神不宁了。Draco再次庆幸自己没有喝下那杯融了血的果汁——否则他恐怕很难做到如此轻柔地舔吻Harry的手指，安抚他在发情期急躁的omega。  
“Harry……”他呢喃着，语调是少见的温柔低沉。同时，Draco的手指也在Harry近乎已经软了一半的腰身上游走，殷勤地照顾omega每一个难以抗拒的敏感带，宛如他从未离开过一般。  
Harry被他按摩得极度舒服，犯规的吸血鬼将alpha信息素一点点释放出来，在Harry仍为了最后那点颜面蹉跎着时间与体内高热作斗争的过程中慢慢包裹住他，等他反应过来时，已经彻底掉进情欲的陷阱里。  
“不要在这里……”信息素通过犬牙刺破腺体送入体内的安抚作用立竿见影，绿眼睛里浮现一层雾蒙蒙的水汽，Harry不再阻挡Draco在他身上不断游弋的手指，他微微仰起头，在金发吸血鬼的脖颈间寻了处熟悉的角度窝着，慵懒地眯起眼。  
“我会尽快结束这一切。”  
Draco低声保证，内心却没底得很。他咽了口唾沫，肖想了许久的恋人正躺在他怀中，收起浑身的利刺——如同刺猬露出它柔软的肚皮一般，渐渐对他放下防备。这感觉很好，前所未有地好。  
他几下便挑开Harry的衣扣，左手顺着衬衣大开处便钻了进去，直接捻住了omega娇嫩的粉色乳粒。Harry闷哼了一声，半眯着的绿眼睛也睁开了，上挑着望向他的alpha。  
“把你的身体交给我就好。”  
Draco封住了Harry的唇，轻轻衔住那柔软的下唇瓣，用尖锐的犬牙研磨着，并时不时换上舌头色情的舔弄一番。很快他的omega便招架不住——最后的防线轰然倒塌，舌头长驱而入。  
他将他推倒在草坪上，一只手从解开了皮带的松垮裤头处钻了进去，握住了Harry灼热的欲望。  
  
彻底在alpha信息素的诱导下发情的omega性感到了极点。Harry跪趴在地，顺从着Draco虚托着他腰的动作颤颤巍巍地抬起屁股，滑腻的小穴早已被丰富的情潮填满，几缕透明的汁液甚至还黏糊糊地沾在股沟和大腿上，显得无比淫靡。  
“快点……进来。”  
omega艰难地扭过头来看他，双颊绯红，眼神已经彻底被高涨的情欲迷离了。Harry用他清醒时绝对不会发出的虚弱发软的声音小声催促着他的alpha。  
Draco只得强迫自己把目光从那的迷人的小洞上移开，事实上，他也已经完全忍耐不了了——alpha以最快的速度扯下了皮带，为了方便连内外裤都没有全脱，扶着那涨大了一圈的充血阴茎便操进了Harry流着水的小穴里。  
只有在真正再次品尝到那根阴茎的滋味时，Harry才彻底感受到体内一直压抑到极致的欲望迸发而出的叫嚣。  
这才是对的，omega的本性咬着他的耳朵。你离不开你的alpha，你看，你是多么想念他啊——甚至还悄悄摇晃着屁股在他往外抽时不舍地追上去。  
不，我没有！  
羞耻的泪水中混杂着欲望得到满足的舒爽，从他眼眶中滑落，Harry再也受不了羞愧的心理和正享受起这场野外性爱的身体作斗争的矛盾感，他将脸埋进双臂间，无助地咬住了皱巴巴的衬衣袖子，模糊的呻吟失去了直接宣泄的出口，只得化作委屈的呜呜声从牙齿与衣料间泄出。  
好棒，被alpha的性器全部填满的感觉……他被情欲浸淫的脑子恍惚地重复这个想法，饥渴许久的omega本能得到满足后变本加厉地报复了回来。  
于是，Harry在几次濒临高潮却又无法攀上顶峰时惊恐地发现，还不够。  
“Draco……”他感到小穴里的肉棒正在变得更加滚烫，同时隐隐有涨大成结的趋势，Harry连忙抬手抵住alpha精瘦结实的腹部。“停、停……一下。”  
“怎么了，Harry？”Draco俯身搂住了omega纤瘦的腰肢，维持着阴茎仍插在紧致小穴中的姿势将Harry上身抱在怀中，讨好地舔了舔omega的腺体。  
“啊！”Harry小小地尖叫了一声，随即反应过来这是什么地方，于是忙不迭捂住了自己的嘴，责怪地瞥了眼仍旧耸腰抽送的贪心alpha，拍了拍他的手臂。  
Draco一开始以为Harry是不希望他顶进生殖腔并在里面成结射精，他琢磨着怎样委婉告诉他的omega完全不用担心——他只要射在生殖腔外面就好，留在肠道里的精液足够喂饱omega下体强烈的空虚感。  
然而，会错前妻意的下场就是他被忍无可忍的Harry一把推倒在地，Draco被这一突变打得手足无措，一时没有反应过来。Harry也不指望他能争气一样，一鼓作气走到底之后便骑着他的alpha上下扭动着屁股自己爽了起来。  
Draco有些生气。  
哪有alpha被omega压在身下做的啊！  
太丢人了！！  
但是他，再生气也只能忍。毕竟alpha的雄风可以改日再振，讨好前妻的机会可是千载难逢。  
于是Draco Malfoy，作为一位强大到足以将Harry Potter从他身上掀下去顺便咬穿他脆弱脖颈的alpha吸血鬼，他任劳任怨地握住了Harry在他小腹前高高翘着、正愉快地晃动的秀气阴茎上下套弄了起来。  
这一动作显然给Harry带来了极大的刺激。他那坚强的omega不得不扬长脖子剧烈呼吸平抑射精的欲望，但他并没有撑多久。Draco Malfoy体贴的忍让和细致的照顾手法很快就将他送上了高潮。最后Harry一屁股坐到了底，无意中让Draco的性器操开了生殖腔那意志不坚的小口。  
乳白色的浓稠精液喷出，几缕溅落在了吸血鬼没有血色的脸庞上，Draco伸出舌舔了舔嘴唇畔溅落的几滴精液，浅灰色的瞳眸直勾勾地注视着他的omega。  
“舒服了吗？”他故意用揶揄的语气问道。Harry闭了闭眼，睁开时眼底已经清明了不少。他沉默着从Draco身上爬起来，也不管阴茎从小穴里啵的一声依依不舍地滑出时带走了几缕白液。Harry现在一点都不想看到Draco那副刻薄的表情。  
尽管那也是他想象出来的。  
事后鸵鸟的逃避情绪凶猛地主导了他的全部思绪，Harry简单处理一下泥泞的下身，手忙脚乱地套上衣服，慌里慌张的模样像极了与邻居家帅气alpha在树篱间偷情的年轻小o。  
“吃饱喝足就准备忘恩负义了吗？”  
Draco故意拖长了调的声音悠然在身后响起。Harry背脊一僵，披上外套后回神狠狠地剜了他一眼。  
“我要去救赫敏。”他冷静地回答，无视掉了Draco似有若无黏在他身上那放肆的目光。  
“你拿什么去救？”  
吸血鬼冷哼一声，走到他身旁，牵住了他的手。  
“你现在暂时抑制发情欲望，还丢了剑，打算出去送人头吗？”  
Harry惊讶地扫了他一眼，下意识用力挣扎，没有成功挣脱。  
“你——Malfoy，你不要得寸进尺！！”  
“那你就给我聪明一点，Potter。”  
五指挤开了Harry手指间的缝隙，十指紧扣。Draco微微俯首，没好气地轻啄了一下omega湿润微肿的唇。  
“我的意思是，接下来让我来成为你的武器——血猎先生。”  
  
11.  
这一场血族与霍格沃茨的终战是以血族一方惨败作结。后期清点战场的后勤人员惊讶地发现许多死去的吸血鬼身上并没有致命剑伤——只是无一例外，他们的脖颈都被扭断了。  
这是吸血鬼杀死同类的常见手法，当然，由于这个结论过于惊世骇俗，直到谈判结束签订了血族与人类百年和平条约后很久，记录战争的史学家才敢承认Draco Malfoy——血猎古老家族中最有名的叛徒才是那场战役的MVP。  
不过对于重新携手，并成功步入了婚姻殿堂的Draco和Harry而言，那点虚名早已同对峙的历史一道化作过往云烟消散了，尘埃落定后他们的眼中只剩下了彼此，还有看得见，摸得着的安稳余生。  
在登记结婚的那张表格上签上大名前Harry只问了Draco一个问题：“我们以后要不要孩子？”  
他的alpha体贴地回答：“我尊重你的意见，Harry。”  
“那就要吧，我很好奇人类跟吸血鬼结合能生出个什么神奇生物来。”  
Harry手起笔落，签得洋洋洒洒，气势如虹。  
  
12.  
后来他们确实生了不少孩子，一个个漂亮健康，没有像Harry之前胡乱猜测的那样青面獠牙，丑绝人寰。  
甚至说，他们的孩子无一例外地如同接受过仙女祝福一般，拥有过人的容貌以及精纯的魔力，最独特的标记是眼瞳颜色都是微妙的一深一浅，酷帅得让别家艳羡不已。  
“所以，你后悔过你做出的那些决定吗？”  
茶余饭后无聊时Harry随口问着，熟练拦截了小儿子Scorpius试图从桌上悄悄顺走的额外点心。  
Draco合上报纸，抬眼望向他，认真地摇了摇头。  
他从未后悔过，无论是由于家族立场被迫投敌，还是忍辱负重地成为秘密间谍——只要最终能换取一个百年的太平，足够安稳到让他的爱人不再握剑，而是握住自己真正的人生——一切都是值得的。  
况且他的衰老魔法也运用地相当熟练啊。  
如今，他们坚定地牵着彼此的手——就没有什么能将他们分离了。  
除了死亡。  
  
  
—end.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
